The Pride Trilogy Fluffy Stuff
by SimbaFan
Summary: Basically just random fluff from my mind. Takes place in my "Pride Trilogy", consisting of "Pride of Man", "Lion of a Man", and "Heart of Man". No storyline here...just whatever snapshot pops to mind.


**There's really no intended point to this...other than just to write. It's late and I felt compelled to write something, but I didn't feel like writing anything for the next chapter of Pride of Man Remastered yet. So I've just made a fluff-fic. This is where I'll post fluff/plot bunnies/random ideas that pop into my mind about the Pride Trilogy. Again, there really is no point or storyline going here. It's just random snapshots I felt like writing. I might use them later on in my fics if I feel they're necessary. For now...yeah. Enjoy them!**

**

* * *

This particular snapshot takes place during "The Pride of Man", several months after the tragedy has occurred. Ayden's already become a pride member and one of Mufasa's family. Just some random reflections. Nothing really new...blah...it's 1am...go easy. XP**

**

* * *

Ayden Fluff - PoM Reflections  
**

How could I have ever been so lucky or so blessed to live in such a beautiful place? What on Earth had I ever done that could merit me being placed in, what I considered was the most peaceful place in all of creation?

I mean I'd always loved coming to Africa when my family was still alive, and I'd always appreciated how wonderful it was here…but now that I was living in it day in and day out, now that I could see the changes the landscape went through with the ever-changing seasons, I had grown to appreciate it all only further.

Not to say that it was perfect here…the rogue predators with murder on their minds so long as they got whatever they were looking for weren't exactly pleasant. The craggy, geyser-filled canyon was quite an eyesore, especially when it spewed occasional bursts of hot steam into the otherwise picturesque sky. And don't even get me started on all the strange looks and questions I got whenever some animal who had yet to see me crossed my path.

On this specific night, I found myself high atop an acacia tree, sitting comfortably in the soft leaves. A peaceful silence was settled deep within my heart, and I was looking out at nothing in particular, just taking everything in. The iridescent moon hummed with a vibrancy that illuminated everything for miles. The sky was sprinkled with glittering starlight, all of which winked ever so gently down at me. A gentle summer breeze swirled the air around me, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in deep the serenity surrounding me.

If you would have told me three months ago that my family would be dead and I was going to spend the rest of my life with a pride of wild lions…well, one can imagine my reaction of incredulity. But looking at my situation now, in its logical absurdity, I can honestly say that I felt at home here. This felt right.

I missed my family dearly, there's no denying that. Not a day went by where I didn't think of them. There were still days where I would cry silently to myself, wishing that I could have known then what I knew now…that I could go back and fix anything I could to make sure the tragedy couldn't happen. From the bottom of my soul, I prayed every night that somehow, some way, God would give me the strength to continue my life without my heart weighing me down.

And God answered that prayer in a bigger way than I ever could have imagined. He answered it in the form of three individuals: Sarabi, Mufasa, and Simba. Separate in personality, but united in love, these three lions were everything I could have asked for andmore. They weren't my blood relatives, but they may as well have been. Sarabi's maternal instinct and unending wisdom was a comfort to my heart and mind, and I found that I would lean on her, as well as God, should my soul feel weary. Mufasa's strength and kindness made him a fatherly figure that I could turn to for anything. And Simba's innocence and childish energy gave me a brotherly figure, as well as a playmate and a friend.

The bond I had developed with these three individuals had become stronger than I ever thought possible. They all had accepted me into their family as one of their own. I was one of them. And it felt comfortable. It felt right.

It overwhelmed me that I could ever be so loved by so many. I don't know what I did to deserve such kindness, let alone if I even deserved it. I had been a selfish, self-serving teenager with a sense of entitlement and independence I had not earned back in the States. How these three individuals could look past that and accept me as one of their own was completely beyond me. But I was grateful, that much was certain. They were my family now.

For the life of me, I _still_ didn't know why we could understand and communicate with each other. At first it baffled me. Such a feat defied all logic and human knowledge. And yet, somehow, here I was, able to have an afternoon chat with a fully grown lion. All that was missing was the big couch, the TV cameras, and live audience and I would have put the straightjacket on myself. But by now I just considered it a miracle from God and I didn't question it further. After all, why question something this good? Why would I question the one thing that enabled my peace and happiness to continue? It was a gift from God, and I was going to use it in whatever way I could to make sure that I lived on, not just for myself, but for Him.

He kept me alive that tragic day. That much I knew. Out of the five people in that Jeep, I was the sole survivor. I couldn't say for sure, but I figured it was for a reason. And I would wait and see exactly what that reason was. I would do my best to live up to God's will and follow His path however He saw fit. For now, I waited patiently for the day to come when He would call on me, if He did at all. And if not…well, at least I was alive and fairly content where I was now.

Below me, I heard something small moving through the grass. I opened my eyes and peered down through the leaves, trying to discern the source of the sound. Just barely through the branches, I made out a golden-brown fluffball weaving in and out of the grass, his eyes focused and keen…well, as keen as a child can be.

He sat on his haunches and stared around, looking slightly defeated.

"Well this was stupid." Simba said quietly to himself. "Ayden's gone and now _I'm_ lost too."

I slipped through the leaves and climbed a few branches down so Simba could see me. His ears perked at the sound of the leaves rustling, and he looked up at me. His eyes widened in joy.

"Ayden!"

"What are you doing out here so late, bud?" I asked as I came back down to the ground.

"I was looking for you. I woke up and you weren't there. I thought maybe you went to the stream, but you weren't there. So I went to the waterhole, and you _still_ weren't there…so I thought maybe you left us."

With each sentence, his voice wavered with fear more and more. He seemed genuinely scared that I had actually left them. I knelt down to his level.

"I'm not going anywhere Simba." I said with a smile. "I just came out here 'cause I couldn't sleep. I just needed some time to myself, that's all. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Simba stared uncertainly for a moment, then smiled back at me. It was short lived however. Soon his eyes went out of focus and he yawned. I chuckled.

"Come on, we'd better get you back to the den. If your parents know you're out at this late hour looking for me, they'll have my head."

I scooped the cub up in my arms and he placed his paws over my shoulder. He was a little heavier than I anticipated, but I managed a good grip on him. Together, we walked through the grass towards Pride Rock just a short distance away.

"Ayden?" Simba said sleepily over my shoulder.

"Yeah bud?"

"Tomorrow, can we play with Nala?" He asked through a yawn. "I want to show her my pouncing. Dad taught me how today, and I want to show her I can pounce better than her."

"Sure thing." I said with grin.

Life in the Pride Lands may not have been paradise…but it was my home, and it was where my family was. I was happy here.

And that was all I needed.


End file.
